Jennifer's apology
by peggyweyn
Summary: A story about a scene in episode 409 "William". What I think that could be possibly happen after it. The scene is the one where Jennifer apologizes to Duke for all the crazy and jealous things she did and said that day to him while she was under the influence of that little black blob in her brains. Duke responded that she could make up for it later. What would Jennifer do?


I don't own the characters of Haven; I just wanted to write a story about a scene in episode 409 "William." What I think that could be possibly happen after it. The scene I'm talking about is the one where Jennifer apologizes to Duke for all the crazy and jealous things she did and said that day to him while she was under influence of that little black blob in her brains. Duke responded then that she could make up for it later. What would Jennifer do to make it up to Duke? That gave me inspiration for another story. Hope you enjoy it!

Duke and Jennifer left the HPD and headed off to The Cape Rouge where they first put everything back in its place after Dwight's rampage search off the boat. While they were cleaning up, suddenly they heard somebody coming onboard the boat. Duke went to take a look, as Dwight appeared in the door way asking if he could come in.

"Sure come on in Dwight, but be careful where you step, it's still a bit of a mess down here," Jennifer commented. Moving backwards a bit Jennifer allowed Dwight entry.

"I know, I did that and that's why I'm here to help you clean up and apologize to you, Duke, for what I did to you, your boat, and for my behavior." replied Dwight.

"No worries Dwight, you couldn't help it, it was that black blob thing in your brain that made you do what you did. It's all William's fault, he did this. When I find him I'll kick him back into wherever he came from," grumbled Duke.

"Yeah, I agree on kicking his butt out of Haven forever, but still I'm sorry for what I did here and at that field." Dwight questioned. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Mmmmm. I've got a few parking tickets… " started Duke with a grin on his face.

"Okay I'll see what I can do. So how can I help here with the clean up?" offered Dwight.

"Well, you can help me in the kitchen putting everything at its place," replied Jennifer.

"Sure you two do the kitchen and living room and I'll tackle the bedroom," Duke patted Dwight on the shoulder and smiled.

"Yes, Sir!" Dwight and Jennifer responded at the same time. They all looked at each other and started grinning and laughing.

With the three of them, everything got back in its place fast. Jennifer placed her box with the few belonings of her parents in her bedroom; she took the book out and looked in it again. There was nothing new she saw, sighing Jennifer placed the book back in the box. Then she went back to the living room where Duke and Dwight were talking while having a drink in some of the chairs. Duke got up and poured out a glass of white wine for Jennifer. Both sat down on the sofa. Dwight went back home after his drink was finished.

Duke saw that Jennifer was worrying about something cause she suddenly became very quiet.

"What are your thinking about?" As Duke questioned gently he touched her hand in concern.

Jennifer startled, "Mmmm what? Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"I could see that that's why I asked what you were thinking about." Duke was smiling softly at her.

"Well," Jennifer sighed running her fingers along her wine glass. "I was reflecting on what happened today and the terrible things I said and did to Audrey, Nathan, and you. I feel so awful. I don't know what's gotten into me. This is so not me. I'm so embarrassed and upset about what happened." Not looking Duke in the eyes so he couldn't see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't be upset or embarrassed cause that wasn't you, that was the black blob in your brain, somehow William got it there. " Duke emphasized while lifting up Jennifer's head.

"Yeah I know, but still those thoughts have to come from somewhere, the blob just made it worse, a lot worse and I slapped you Duke!" cried Jennifer out.

"Yes you did, but still I'm convinced that it was the blob that made you do that. Besides that was just a little slap, I've been slapped way harder before and by bigger guys." joked Duke with a grin and gave Jennifer a little wink.

"Duke!" whimpered Jennifer with tears running down her cheeks. "Don't make a joke about this, I feel very bad about this."

"Oh, sweet Jennifer, come here!" Duke stood. "It sounds like you need a big hug. I'm good at giving them." Duke grinned and opened his arms.

Jennifer smiled shyly and nervous. "A big hug sounds good." She stood up, wiped off her tears, and wrapped her arms around Duke's waist; Duke wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug. Jennifer enjoyed the hug and snuggled closer to Duke. Duke held her closer and gave her kisses on the top of her head.

"Mmmmm Duke?" Jennifer murmured still snuggling in Duke's arms.

"Yes Jen?"

"As much as I enjoy your hugs, you got to let me go." chuckled Jennifer.

"Let you go? Why? Give me one good reason I should stop hugging you." retorted Duke.

"Well, would me needing to go to the toilet a good enough reason?" Jennifer asked grinning into his shoulder where she had laid her head.

"Ah yes that's a good enough reason." Duke grinned back and he slowly let Jennifer go.

"I'll be right back." Jennifer giggled as she turned around to head to the toilet.

"While you go to the toilet, I'll go have a quick shower and when I'm done, I'll be back to give you more of those good big Duke hugs!" said Duke while going to his bathroom.

Duke went into his bathroom to take a shower to clear his mind of what happened today. When he came out of the shower and went into his room there was a little note on his bed from Jennifer.

"Duke,

I'm borrowing your truck cause I need to go to some stores. I got a lot of making up to do to you and I think I know a way how to but for that I need some stuff. No worries I'll be back soon. Try to relax while I'm away.

Love you,

Jennifer"

Duke read the note and started to smile. "Jennifer, Jennifer why aren't I surprised you would do something like this. I'm very curious now. Ok." Duke grabbed his yoga mat and went upstairs to the deck to do some yoga to calm him after the wild and extreme day they had all been through.

An hour and a half later Jennifer arrived back at The Cape Rouge; Duke's jeep was filled with bags of groceries and other bags from the other shops she had visited. Duke was sitting on deck reading the newspaper while enjoying a drink. When he heard a car stop, Duke looked up and started smiling when he saw it was Jennifer.

Jennifer looked at Duke sitting on deck, watching her and smiling when she got out of his jeep. She felt a blush coming up when she saw his gorgeous smile. Duke put the newspaper aside and got up, came to the jeep and helped Jennifer with unloading.

"Wow," Duke grumbled playfully while grabbing a few bags. "You really did some shopping. Where have you been?"

"Well, I went to the supermarket as you can see from the grocery bags and the other bags those you will see later this evening. It's a surprise." Jennifer bantered while smiling. Grabbing the remaining bags, she turned around and started walking towards The Cape Rouge.

Duke stayed behind confused, looking at Jennifer while she walked toward The Cape, shook his head and grinned, chuckling softly to himself Duke walked back to The Cape. Duke followed Jennifer down the stairs they brought all the bags inside.

"Okay, all the bags are here, what's in which bag and where do they need to go?" questioned Duke.

"Well, these are the groceries and are for the kitchen. These are the surprise bags and they are for the bedroom." Jennifer blushed and smiled while ducking her head.

Jennifer took the surprise bags to the bedroom, leaving Duke even more confused. He shook his head, grinned, grabbed the grocery bags and placed everything in the fridge and cupboards. Everything was at its place when Jennifer came back into the kitchen from the bedroom. She walked to Duke and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for putting away the groceries."

Jennifer leaned back and Duke touched his cheek smiling tenderly at Jennifer. "You are very welcome."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" prompted Duke while putting an arm around Jennifer.

"Well," thinking for a moment Jennifer then replied, "you could show me where the candles are."

"Aha candles, they are in that little storage room between the bedroom and living room on the middle shelf. There are also some in the bedroom too in the closet at the bottom." stated Duke.

"Ah that is good to know, I'm going to use some for dinner later." spoke Jennifer.

"Dinner?" questioned Duke.

"Yes dinner. I'm going to make you something tasty, nothing too fancy and what I'm sure is that you will like it very much. Dinner will be part one of my apology to you for my crazy, jealous, irrational behavior earlier today." answered Jennifer while looking down and blushing.

"You weren't jealous, irrational and crazy…" started Duke.

Jennifer gave him a _yes I was_ look.

"Okay, you were a little but that was due to that black little blob thing William somehow placed in your brain. Don't know how he did it, but I'm very glad it's gone and that you are yourself again. Besides, you weren't the only one, Dwight and Nathan went a little crazy too! I'm used to those two going crazy on me, but don't tell them that, it's our little secret." smiled Duke as he leaned in to whisper the last words into Jennifer's ear.

"Hihi true." giggled Jennifer. "However I still want to apologize and making dinner is the first part."

"Oh the first part huh? What's the second part? You're making me very curious now." Duke mumbled into Jennifer's hair while holding her in his arms.

"Well, you'll have to wait till after dinner to see what I have planned for you." smiled Jennifer coyly as she spoke.

"Can't you give me a little hint?" crooned Duke while kissing Jennifer's neck.

"Hihi, no. You still have to be patient." Jennifer breathlessly answered while enjoying his kisses.

"That's too bad, but I have my ways to make you talk you know." uttered Duke still kissing Jennifer's neck, but now on the other side.

"Oh I'm sure you have many ways and I bet they work perfectly." Jennifer sighed.

"Yes, indeed." just before Duke kissed Jennifer deeply.

Suddenly Duke's stomach started to growl loudly causing Duke and Jennifer giggle. "Oh, apparently your stomach in hungry, so that means I'm going to start making dinner. Maybe in the meanwhile you can change your outfit?" suggested Jennifer.

"Okay, got the hint. You want the kitchen for yourself." Duke smiled seductively as he began to take off his t-shirt. "I'll go to the bedroom and change. Be right back."

"But first a kiss before I go." Now shirtless with a bright smile; Duke leaned forward and kissed Jennifer.

"Now, I'm off to the bedroom to change." Duke said, as he was leaving a breathless Jennifer behind, draping his t-shirt over his shoulder.

While Duke moved off to the bedroom, Jennifer stood there breathless for a few seconds. Smiling and touching her lips Jennifer shook her head. As she turned to go into the kitchen, her smile grew even bigger and a soft giggle escaped her lips. Quickly Jennifer grabbed everything needed out of the fridge: the salmon and the lemon. Taking the toasts out of the cupboard Jennifer then proceeds to slice the salmon onto the toasts; completing the toasts she drizzles lemon onto the salmon. Grabbing a large plate out the cupboard above her; Jennifer then places all the completed toasts on the plate. Slicing another lemon Jennifer decorates the plate with the lemon slices together with some fresh herbs. Finally, she places the plate in the fridge.

Right on time the delivery guy from the Korean take away knocks on the door. Jennifer hurries to the door and pays him. Quickly she puts the food in a big dish, turns the oven on low, and puts the food in the oven to keep it warm.

Hearing Duke in the bedroom, Jennifer hurriedly begins setting the table for the two of them. Just as she put the ice bucket containing champagne on the table, Duke walked back into the kitchen. He's wearing a blue shirt with black pants; a few buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned; which is showing some of his gorgeous skin. Jennifer has to take a deep breath to control herself not to jump him right there and then.

"Right on time Duke, it is the perfect time for me to ask you to get a few candles and put them in the middle of the table." requested Jennifer.

Smiling at the beautiful table set before him Duke gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek. "Sure, do you have a color preference? Or a scent preference? I have both."

"Mmmm no I'll trust you to pick the right ones." Smiling up into his eyes softly. "While you get the candles, I'll go change." As she dances up to him Jennifer couldn't help herself and gave him a melting kiss. Jennifer continues to dance into the bedroom, Duke stares at her with a genuine smile of affection on his face. Causin him to reach up and touch his lips.

"_Damn she can kiss, that's promising for later._" Duke thinks to himself.

He turned around and went into the storage room to get some candles. Taking some red ones Duke went back to the table and placed them in the middle.

In the meantime Jennifer was changing into a beautiful red dress. She just got it on as Duke knocked on the door. "I'm almost done, be right there!" Jennifer called out.

"Candles are on the table," Duke spoke through the door, "do you want me to light them already or wait till you're here?"

"Mmmm, can wait till I'm there. Also Duke can you do me a favor?" in a hesitant voice Jennifer asked.

Leaning on the wall Duke asked, "Sure what do you need?"

Giggling slightly embarrassingly Jennifer announced softly, "Well I'm kinda stuck with my zipper of my dress. Could you help me with it please?"

"Are you decent? No matter. I'm coming in." Duke announced as he opened the door to see Jennifer's back to him. She is wearing a sexy red dress that fits her curves perfectly. "Wow Jen that dress looks stunning on you! Love the color!"

"Awwwe thanks Duke, sweet of you to say." replied Jennifer.

"It's the truth, so let me take a look at that zipper." Moving up behind her Duke smirks. "So do you want the zipper up or down?"

"Oh you silly, up of course. Down is for later hihi." giggled Jennifer.

Duke is surprised by her reply, laughs a little, and helps Jennifer with her zipper. Before he reaches the top, he stops for a few seconds and quickly gives her some small kisses in her neck. This gives Jennifer chills and she shivers for a few seconds. Duke notices this and his smile grows; moving the zipper until he reaches the end: then Duke gives her more kisses on her neck, but now on the other side. These make Jennifer shiver more and make her weak in the knees, this causes her lean into Duke who wraps his arms around her. They stand like this for a few minutes. Suddenly the alarm on the oven goes off.

"Oh the food, I better check it before it's burnt!" worries Jennifer. She turns around and gives him a deep kiss and whispers "_thank you_" before she runs to the kitchen leaving Duke breathless in the bedroom. Jennifer runs to the oven and opens it; luckily, nothing is burned and black; it smells delicious. She turns off the oven but leaves the food in it so it can stay warm. "Pfffw am I lucky." says Jennifer to herself.

"Everything ok? Mmmm what smells so good?" comments Duke as he entered the room.

"That's our main course that you smell and luckily I didn't burn it hihi." joked Jennifer.

"First the appetizers, while I get them out of the fridge, would you please open the champagne?" asked Jennifer.

"Sure. Do you want me to light the candles?" Duke looks at Jennifer for guidance.

"Yes, please. Thanks sweetie." Jennifer turned around to go to the fridge to get the appetizers.

"Did you just call me sweetie?" teased Duke with a twinkle in his eyes and looking surprised.

Jennifer got the toasts with salmon out the fridge and walked over to the table.

"Yes, I just called you sweetie. You want to know why?" teased Jennifer back while putting the toasts on the table.

Duke was lighting the candles after he popped open the champagne. "Sure, I'm very curious about your answer."

"Well, it's very simple actually. You're one of the most beautiful and sweetest men I ever met. Of course Dwight, Nathan, Vince and Dave are nice men too, but you're the sweetest of them all. They're nice in a different way. You protected me from the first day we met in that hospital, you're there for me. You're sweet, you just hide it behind that mask of a though guy who doesn't care. But you do care about me, your friends and family, …" rattled Jennifer till she realized that Duke was very silent.

She looked up and saw him staring at her with a look she hasn't seen before and two red spots on his cheeks and teary eyes.

"OMG! Are you ok? Are you blushing Duke? Are those tears in the corner of your eyes?" asked Jennifer concerned.

"Uhm, me blushing? No way! Tears, which tears? I just got something in my eyes, think I'm allergic to the scent of these candles." denied Duke.

"Oh no, don't dare to deny it Duke! You're blushing and there are tears in your eyes. Look in this mirror. I'll prove it to you." told Jennifer. She quickly grabbed her purse and took a little pocket mirror out and gave it to Duke.

He looked at it and he couldn't believe what he saw. Jennifer was right; he was blushing and had tears in his eye corners.

"Okay you're right. Well congratulations Jenny, you're the first woman who can make me blush and teary with words." chuckled Duke.

"Awwwe, are you seriously telling me that not no other woman has ever told you that you were sweet and beautiful before?" asked Jennifer while looking surprised.

"Uhm let me think. Nope can't remember. A few called me hot, sexy, and other not so nice names but beautiful and sweet no. Audrey called me sweet, but in a different kind of meaning. She's like a good friend and sister to me." replied Duke.

"Well, I meant every word I said. You're a beautiful, sweet, caring, generous, loving man who's always there for his friends and family to help, protect, …" Duke kissing Jennifer suddenly stopped her talking.

When Duke pulled back, leaving Jennifer breathless, she could only think of one thing and it wasn't food or dinner or dessert. All she wanted right now was Duke naked in bed, making passionate love to her.

Duke, breathless himself, was watching Jennifer while all those naughty thoughts went through her head.

Finally, she looked up at him, placed his face in her hands, and said: "Dinner will be for much later, I got another hunger that needs to be fulfilled first and right now. I want you Duke and I want you now."

Jennifer placed one hand on Duke's neck and her other hand still on his side of his face, pulled him towards and kissed him so deeply, that everything around him disappeared.

After the kiss, Jennifer placed her other hand on the other side of Duke's face, after another everlasting kiss, resting her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Duke who was still feeling dazzled after Jennifer's kiss.

"Can you unzip my dress please?" whispered Jennifer still feeling breathless and with her forehead against his.

"Unzip your dress? Sure I can do that." sighs Duke with a twinkle, looking straight into Jennifer's eyes.

Jennifer giggled and turned around so Duke can reach her zipper. He slowly unzips her dress, occasionally stopping and with each stop, he kisses her skin, making Jennifer shiver. Each kiss gives her a tingling sensation in her lower belly, like a little flame gets lit up and becomes bigger and bigger.

Until the zipper stops and her dress slowly falls off her, centimeter by centimeter until it falls to the floor; leaving Jennifer on fire in her bra, panties, high heels and Duke's favorite red garter belt with matching stockings.

Jennifer slowly turns her head around, gives Duke a seductive look, and slowly walks to the bedroom. At the door she turns, so Duke can see her in all her beauty. She then holds her finger seductively to her lips and asks: "Don't forget to put out the candles sweetie, don't want to start a fire on the boat. When you're done, you better hurry back to me to release my fire." Jennifer winks at Duke and walks in the bedroom.

Duke stares at her vanishing form with open mouth, hardly believing what she just said and did. His sweet Jennifer was being so seductive and ravishing. Quickly he blows out the candles and puts the food back in the fridge.

In the meantime, Jennifer quickly put on a red babydoll in the bathroom; she bought it earlier today when she was in town for the groceries. She looked in the mirror, giggled and blushed, turned off the light and went back to the bedroom.

At the same time Jennifer walked out the bathroom into the bedroom, Duke walked in the bedroom. He saw her standing there; he couldn't believe his eyes, his Jennifer in a red babydoll.

"Damn Jenn, you look fabulous in red. My imagination goes wild right now. If you could read my mind of what I want to do with you right now, I think you would run away." Duke passionately moans.

Jennifer sees the heat in Duke's eyes and smiles devilishly.

"Oh Duke if you only could read my mind right now. You would find out what I want you to do with you and what I want you to do with me. But you know what you can start by showing what you have on your mind right now."

"Right now I'm thinking of you laying on my bed, naked, me kissing you all over your body, caressing and sucking on your nipples, slowly kissing my way down till I'm between your legs, kissing, sucking and licking you till you come, screaming my name. After that I'm going to make you scream my name again when we make passionate love with me inside you."

Jennifer gasped for air, shivers ran down her spine, and she couldn't wait for Duke to start kissing and stroking her. She could feel her nipples harden under his look; she closed her eyes for a second to catch her breath.

Duke slowly walks to her, as he starts to cover her face with small kisses as he slowly removes her babydoll. He throws it to the side, takes Jennifer into his arms and kisses her deeply. Jennifer kisses him back while trying to pull his shirt off. Duke pulls back, chuckling for Jennifer's eagerness, slowly removes his shirt. Jennifer takes advantage of that and start kissing his chest, slowly moving to his nipples, sucking, and licking them. Duke's nipples immediately react to her touches and kisses. This makes Jennifer smile and she slowly moves lower and lower, kissing him all the way down till she gets to his pants. She gets on her knees and quickly removes his belt, unzips his pants and slowly lowers them till it drops on the floor. Duke steps out of his pants and kicks them to the side.

Jennifer sighed of pleasure when she saw he was wearing no underwear. He was beautiful, almost fully erect.

"Like what you see, Jenn?" asked Duke with a smooth voice.

"Oh I like what I see, I like it very much. Your body makes me want to do dirty, naughty things to it." Jennifer groaned intensely .

Jennifer licked her lips; this made Duke shiver from excitement. He even became harder when she placed her hand around him, slowly caressing him, which made him more shiver. Jennifer's tongue slowly circles around his cock and teasing the sensitive lower side. She loved to hear Duke holding his breath and slowly releasing a moan.

Duke's fingers grabbed Jennifer's hair, not too hard, but hard enough to hold on to her hair. Jennifer liked it. She slowly took his cock into her mouth, inch by inch she took him deeper while Duke tried not to thrust in her mouth until she was ready. Jennifer sat a little better so she could take deeper into her mouth. She wanted him deeper, wanted his taste.

Thrusting gently, not to hurt her, Duke moaned. "Oh God, Jenn, your mouth is heaven, I just love when my cock is in your mouth, you make me go crazy." moaned Duke.

Duke felt his knees shaking and sat down at the end of the bed. Jennifer gets more chills of pleasure. Her nipples get even harder, she gasps for breath when he takes them between his thumbs and forefingers. He slowly twists them; this makes her go crazy of excitement. She slowly licked his cock from base to top and let the top rest on her lips before she sucked him back in, her mouth went all the way down, until her chin rested against his sack. She swallowed and milked his cock with the back of her throat. Duke moaned and rewarded her with coming into her mouth. He sank deeper in her mouth, softly shocking in her throat before he slid out; he enjoyed the rasping of her tongue over the sensitive bottom side of his cock. He totally pulled back, his eyes met hers, and both filled with desire.

Without words Duke helped her up, took her in his arms, he crushed her against his chest and kissed her roughly.

"Let's get you on the bed so I can pleasure you now by focusing on other parts of your gorgeous body." said Duke hoarsely.

Jennifer's eyes light up from heat, desire, and anticipation. Duke picked her up, laid her on her back on the bed and laid down next to her on his side. Duke started kissing her again, each time his kiss became wetter and dirtier. Jennifer responded by pulling him closer to her. He moved above her and kissed her. His lips moved over hers, demanding, taking; letting her know just how much he wanted and needed her. Jennifer could hardly breathe.

"I wanted to be patiently, but after that amazing blowjob you gave me, I can't wait anymore. I need and want you right now Jenn. Tell me you're mine, you have to be mine." fervently asked Duke.

Jennifer tried to pull him closer; she wanted to show him how much she wanted him. Duke pulled back instead.

"I need to hear you say it Jenn. Tell me you're mine. I want to hear you say it!" demanded Duke.

"I'm yours Duke. I only want you, I need you." whispered Jennifer.

Sighing Duke smiled tenderly, "Oh, thank God."

He kissed her again, and then slowly pulled away reluctantly.

"Let me get a condom, be right back."

Duke got up and reached for his nightstand. He pulled open the first drawer, got a condom out, removed the package, quickly put on the condom, and laid back on the bed. He lay on his side, next to Jennifer, slowly moving his fingers over her skin. Over the lines of her hips, down the top of her thigh, before he moved lower, at the inside of her thigh he stopped.

"Show me Jenn, open your legs, and show me your beautiful pussy."

Jennifer widened her eye;, her pupils became bigger first and then narrowed down. Her breathing stopped for a minute, she giggled and obeyed immediately, her legs relaxed, and she slowly opened them so Duke could look. He softly caressed the soft dark brown curls.

"Gorgeous like I imagined it, you're so beautiful Jenn." whimpered Duke.

Duke leaned down, placed his mouth between her breasts, and caressed them with his tongue and lips. Sucking and licking each nipple softly at first and then harder and harder. Jennifer couldn't keep herself down and curled her body up towards him, wanting more and more of his mouth and tongue. So he gave her more, kissing and licking downwards to her belly. Jennifer sighed softly, her stomach pulled tighter and trembled under his mouth.

Duke had to hold himself down big time. He wanted to take her and be in her so badly, it was overwhelming him. He wanted to possess her. It was a primitive reaction. Jennifer was here in his bed, naked.

He placed a kiss in the soft silk hairs above her vagina and nosed deeper, breathing in her scent while he opened her more. He caressed with his fingers along her velvet lips, spreading her fluids from her opening to her clit, so his fingers slide in easily and he would irritate her sensitive flesh.

"Duke!" exploded Jennifer.

He loved the way she said it, the way she shouted his name. Duke knew he would make her even crazier with desire when his mouth took in the place of his fingers.

Using his fingers to open her, he invaded, his mouth went from her opening to her clit, and her fluids were like honey on his tongue.

A raw moan escaped her mouth and suddenly her hand was in his hair, her fingers grasping. He softly sucked her clit, with just enough pressure to send waves of pleasure through her legs. He licked back down; he wanted more of her honey tasting fluids. His tongue slid in, fucking her slowly. Duke enjoyed watching Jennifer squirm above him. He was so hard and painful, so excited he got dizzy.

"Come for me Jenn," said Duke with a hoarse voice, while he lifted his head to look at her.

"In my mouth Jenn, come in my mouth. Then I'll start all over again, I'm really going to let you enjoy this."

Jennifer's eyes were glassy of all that passion and desire; her lips were red and swollen of all his kisses and her biting them when he was fucking her with his mouth.

"Do you like my mouth Jenn? Do you like what it's doing to you?" asked Duke.

"Oh yes! You're very good with your tongue, it's magical!" sighed Jennifer.

"Good, enjoy the magic Jenn." teased Duke.

Jennifer moaned again, when Duke placed his tongue back in her liquid heat. He tasted her from the in- and outside.

Duke decided to boost up the tension and to make her come with his tongue in her. He put his thumb over her clit and stroked it around while he kept sucking and licking, using his tongue as a penis.

Her bottom lifted off the bed, pushing him up from the pressure he practiced with his thumb. Jennifer felt even softer around his tongue. Hot, wet, her fluids came in his mouth. He licked it eagerly, couldn't wait for her orgasm.

He stuck a finger from his free hand inside, holding his tongue out of the way, long enough to touch her on the inside, to stroke the soft sides and to trust deeply. She clasped his finger like a greedy fist, holding that feeling tight when he pulled back his finger and replaced it again by his tongue.

"Now, Jenn, come!" growled Duke.

He stroked her with his fingers and his tongue and she let herself completely go. He released a flood of energy while she was jolting around him. Her legs locked around his head, kept him on his place while he kept licking her. Suddenly he felt a sudden outburst than hot honey on his tongue.

Jennifer rolled with her hips and reared up while her orgasm rolled over them with one wave after another.

Duke's cock was so hard and so tense, longing for the same as what his mouth and tongue went through. He stood up when he sensed that her orgasm went away a bit. He bends over her, placing his hands besides both sides of her head, so his weight wouldn't crush her. Duke leaned forward, lowering his head so he could kiss her, so she could taste herself, so he could share that with her.

"You taste like honey, Jenn. Here taste what I tasted, you're so delicious." said Duke softly. Jennifer moaned and kissed Duke back. Her nipples were so hard, like they were begging him to taste and playing with them like he did with her pussy.

First Duke was going to taste her mouth and her neck. Then he would slowly find his way down to her delicious looking breasts. He started kissing her softly and his kisses became more intense. They both started groaning. Jennifer's moaning made Duke crazy, releasing her lips, he licked his way down to her neck, kissing her on both sides of her neck and slowly going down to her breasts.

Her breasts were perfect, little, but not too little. Perfect enough to make him even harder and her nipples were absolutely perfection, like pink candy. He licked the tip before he sucked it into his mouth. Her body stiffened, her moans got louder and were music to his ears. Duke played more with her nipples, switching between them, licking, and sucking them, and softly biting them causing Jennifer to moan louder. It was clear to Duke she wasn't the silent type, more the vocal one. The ultimate sounds of female pleasure.

He slowly slid a finger inside her to feel how wet she was. She was still swollen and tight cause of her orgasm. This made Duke get thicker and he got nervous thinking how great she must feel around his cock, pushing and milking him till the last drop. Now he had to focus otherwise he would come here and now in the condom. After a few deep breaths, he positioned himself on top of her, slowly touching her entrance with the top of his cock.

"Guide me inside Jenn, use your hands to do that." whispered Duke. "Put your fingers around me and get me inside you honey."

Jennifer looked him straight in his eyes and her fingers surrounded him, caressing him up and down while he got in the right position at the beginning of her pussy. In an attempt to control his thrusts Duke was sweating and biting his lips.

"Take me Duke." Jennifer sighed. "You're there, I'm yours."

These words took away Duke's hesitation and he pushed in, making sure that he wasn't too brutal. She was so tight, but she stretched out, tighted around him while he thrust into her as far as he could go.

"Place your hands above your head against the headboard Jenn." She shook and vibrated, her pussy became even more wet and hotter around him. Slowly she lifted her hands and placed them above her head.

Duke came up and let his hands slide under her buttocks, so he positions her so he could thrust even deeper. He looked down, fascinated by the view of his cock pumping in and out of her sex. His hands slid from her buttocks over her thighs until he hooked her ankles behind his back, so she was spread even further open, so he got total access.

"Ready for your next orgasm honey?" asked Duke, breathing through his nose to control himself.

"Almost there…" whispered Jennifer. "But I want.." Jennifer bit on her lip and became silent, her look let his go. "Look at me Jenn." demanded Duke. She looked at him with big eyes. "You want what Jenn?"

"I… I want, no need you to touch me." Jennifer started blushing. "I've never come with only penetration."

Duke lowered himself till he rested on his forearms, so his face was just above hers, their mouths very close to each other.

"Lots of women can't come without clitoral stimulation hun." murmuring softly just above her lips. "That doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you. Even so, even if it was unusual, never hesitate to tell me what you want in bed honey. Do you understand what I'm saying? I can't let you enjoy it if I don't know what you like or what you don't like. I want you to enjoy the sex also because that makes me happy."

"I understand." squeaked Jennifer.

"Okay, use your hand," said Duke, gently rising to pull one of her hands between them.

"I'm going to come hard honey. Let me know when you're ready okay?"

She slid with her fingers between their bodies and he knew exactly when she touched her clitoris. He saw the satisfaction in her eyes immediately. They became dreamy and foggy, full of desire.

"Now." whispered Jennifer.

"You have to be sure Jenn, this won't take much longer. I'm about to explode and want you to come with me."

She nodded her face tightened up from her upcoming orgasme.

Duke pulled back, enjoying the sensual feeling of letting go. He rammed forward and started to thrust deep and hard. Faster, harder. His eyes rolled backwards, he'd never felt so good in his entire life. It started to buzz in his ears. His blood rushed through his veins. He saw Jennifer vaguely and the entire room disappeared while an unfucking believable feeling spread, opening as a closed flower bud in the first rays of the spring sun.

"Jesus, Jenn, I won't survive this."

"Me neither, oh my God, Duke, don't stop, please!"

"Not going to happen."

He pumped hard in her, his thrusts made the bed shake. Her breasts dangling seductively, her nipples were so hard and round that, it looked painful. But he was ramming her like a horny lion.

Duke felt his desire shatter. His orgasm razor sharp, slowly boiling, gathering in his balls and shooting directly to his cock, exploding in a longed for eruption. He couldn't breathe. He could only thrust, surfing on the wave of his orgasm. "Jennifer." whispered Duke, moaning more her name.

"I'm there Duke."

Her words made him let loose and he drifted down. His whole body tingling, his brains dissolved. Totally satisfied, happy, and feeling complete.

He let himself fall on top of her, no longer able to control his weight. He laid there, gasping for breath, with her body underneath his. Duke stayed like that for a while, but he knew he was smothering her and that he had to clean them up. He pushed himself up, kissed her forehead, and whipped away the hair from her face before he kissed her lips.

"You liked that?" asked Duke.

Jennifer exhaled from lack of breath. "If it was even any better, I would be dead now."

Duke smiled and got up to get rid of the condom. He crawled back into bed and pulled her closer to him.

"I think we better get a bit of sleep." muttered Duke.

"Mmmm I agree." replied Jennifer who was almost a sleep.

"Let's get some sleep then. Then we eat the food when we're awake. Oh and Jenn?"

"Yes, Duke?"

"From now on, you can hit me as much as you want. I adore your way of apologizing very much." teased Duke.

"I knew you would enjoy it." giggled Jennifer.

She got closer to Duke and wrapped her leg between his, so his leg laid over hers and fell asleep.

Duke laid his arm over her, kissed her forehead, smiled, and fell asleep too.


End file.
